Feline, meet Feline
by Starry Requiem
Summary: From the corner of his eye, he noticed the feline staring. "Aqua, it's doing it again." Vanitas growled. / Vanitas/Aqua. AU.


**Feline, meet Feline.**

It honestly wasn't fair. What had Vanitas honestly have done to deserve such a cruel fate? Exactly, nothing. So why was it that Aqua felt the need to place a demon in his life. Did she really detest tutoring him _that _bad?

"Why, Aqua?" He asked for what might have been the fifteenth time. "What did I do?"

Aqua rolled her eyes. "Vanitas, focus."

The fifteen-year-old shook his head. "How am I supposed to focus on one plus one when it's _looking at me_?"

"Focus." Aqua repeated.

Five minutes went by, but to Vanitas it felt like hours.

He tried his hardest to focus on the math book, trying to tell himself it wasn't that big of a deal. There was no other existence in the room other than his and Aqua's. There was no demonic entity haunting him, just him, Aqua and some math books.

From the corner of his eye, he noticed the feline staring.

"Aqua, it's doing it again." Vanitas growled.

"It's a cat, it has eyes. It's bound to look at you." Aqua hissed back, slamming her book shut. "And if you're not going to get serious, then you need to leave."

Vanitas slammed his fist on the table and stood up, a storm brewing inside of him. "This was all a plan to get rid of me!" He accused.

"Excuse me?" Aqua's mouth fell open. "Your nuts!"

"I should have asked Sora to help me, you know. Figures you would get a demon to torment me, just to get out of tutoring me." Vanitas hissed. "And I've been doing really good, Aqua. My attention span has improved by forty percent!"

Aqua suddenly realized that Vanitas thought this was all a set-up. She began to laugh so hard tears rushed out of her eyes. Her cheeks hurt, and noticing how Vanitas's expression grew angrier, she began to laugh harder.

"This is funny for you." Vanitas deadpanned. "This… is funny for you."

"Because you're s-ssssoo silly." Aqua laughed. "I'm not trying to get rid of you. I got a cat because I always wanted one, you knew that."

"And I never let you get one." Vanitas pointed out. "Because you knew I hated them."

"Yes." Aqua nodded. "But I gave in, and got one anyway."

"Evil." Vanitas spat. "You're pure evil."

Aqua walked over to the dresser where said animal sat majestically, watching the two teenagers through amber eyes. "It's a cat, it's harmless." She cooed, petting the cat softly.

"It's a demon." Vanitas growled. "Look at it."

Aqua sighed, picking up the cat and placing it in Vanitas's arms. The look of sheer terror on Vanitas's face only made her giggle.

The cat began to purr and move it's claws against Vanitas's chest.

He threw it across the room immediately.

"Vanitas!" Aqua shrieked, running to the cat's side.

"It tried to kill me!" Vanitas yelled, pointing at it. "Are you so blinded by it's fluffy facade, Aqua? Really?"

Aqua glared at Vanitas from across the room, holding the cat gently in her arms and petting it softly. "You've gone crazy, Van."

"I'm not the one holding a demonic fluff ball." He muttered, sitting down in Aqua's desk chair, beginning to spin around lightly.

"Call it by it's name." Aqua urged.

"Devil? Satan? Lucifer?"

"Lily." Aqua smiled.

"That has to mean 'spawn of Satan' in another language. Perhaps Hebrew?" Vanitas suggested. "I say we Google it."

"Stop, Vanitas." Aqua warned.

"I think we should sell it. I think we can get a good… 15 Munny for the thing." Vanitas grinned.

"Perhaps we should sell you instead?" Aqua teased, sticking her tongue out.

Vanitas walked over, grabbing her tongue lightly between his thumb and index finger. "Cat got your tongue?" He whispered, smirking. "How about you, Aqua? Are you for sale?" Vanitas purred.

Aqua blushed, before playfully nipping his fingers. "It's time for you to go, Vanitas."

"No good-bye kiss?" He asked with a playful pout.

"Lily will give you one." She offered, holding the cat up to Vanitas's face, amber eyes meeting each other.

"I'd rather die, honestly." Vanitas muttered, scowling at the cat. "I'll see you tomorrow, Aqua." He waved, walking towards the door.

"Oh," and he turned on his heel while in the door way. "I expect that… _thing _to be gone first thing in the morning." He smirked, and walked out


End file.
